Meet Inu Yasha!
by Neecha
Summary: What happens when Kagome's American relatives get to go to Sengoku Jidai? Read! Rated for some potty mouths! (Very evil to some dog-demons) FINAL CHAPTER UP, SEQUEL COMING SOON!
1. The Damn Nosy Relatives

I'm letting all of you know this now; I do NOT own Inu Yasha. I only own two characters in here, they will be introduced. Here's a shoutout, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!! Ahem. Possible long story here, sorry to say. Onto the fic! *************************************************************  
  
"Oi wench, where're you going!?"  
  
Kagome sighed. Inu Yasha was being that pain in the ass again, unfortunately. She had no time for this. She had issues at home. Arguing with Inu Yasha could wait.  
  
"Shut up and sit!"  
  
*WHAM* Inu Yasha became acquainted with dirt once more this week. He started to teach dirt some of his colorful language, while Kagome took the opportunity to go back to her time.  
  
(At Kagome's House)  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome yelled as soon as she entered the house. She knew what day this was. And it was a fate worse than Inu Yasha's bitching.  
  
Her relatives from America had come to stay for the summer.  
  
Yashu Toji, as her full name was, was one of the most evil people you could ever know. Well, okay, not evil, but she had a good sense of humor. And she expressed this much. Yashu also had a bad temper to deal with, if you made her angry. She looked like an American punk.  
  
Neko Yamaha, or Kat, was the exact opposite of Yashu. She was always after something fuzzy, always reading manga. She was addicted to the damn stuff ever since Kagome had let her read some. Despite these quality's, she was one of the most biggest tomboys to ever walk the face of the Earth. Granted, she had a temper and mild mood swings, she was a pleasant person to be around, even if she was slightly annoying.  
  
"Oh my!" was all Kagome had to hear to know that: Kat had gotten into her diary! And she had written about Inu Yasha and the others in there! 'Oh shit!' she mentally screamed.  
  
"YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THIS, KAGOME!!!!" Kat yelled. Kagome lunged up to her room, face crawling with anger. Sure enough, Kat had her nose in Kagome's diary.  
  
"Explain what!?"  
  
"This kawaii Inu-boy here! Is he real??" Kat asked.  
  
"Is this Kitsune-boy also real?" Yashu added.  
  
'Oh are these two gonna pay dearly.' "NO!" Kagome's temper was reaching a boiling point.  
  
"Then I'm gonna go down that well!" Kat had already rushed off down the stairs. Kagome ran after her, trying to stop the baka until.down the well Kat jumped.  
  
"Oh dear god no!" Yashu screamed, the proceeded to jump down the well herself.  
  
Kagome was left standing alone besides the well. Then she had two choices: either go after them, or let the youkai take care of them. Her conscience made her choose the first one.  
  
"I hope Inu Yasha can handle them.." she muttered as she threw herself in the well, not wanting to see the horrible things on the other side.  
  
************************************************************* Dun-dun-dun! You leave me like this in your fics, I do it in my fics!!! Review and I'll most likely put up more (duh). Offer me Pocky and I'll do.a lot more chappies!  
  
Ja Ne! 


	2. Kawaii, Dude, and Wassup!

YAY!!!!!!! I GOT A REVIEW!!! *Dances like a maniac around the room* I'm not going to kill Kat or Yashu off; they need to do my bidding! *Kat comes in with a humongous bottle of Dr. Pepper* See? Okay, time for the evilness. *************************************************************  
  
Kagome did not want to picture Inu Yasha and the others with her relatives. Even though it might be funny, she didn't want a crazed and pissed off hanyou around. She had learned her lesson last time.  
  
In a flash, Kagome was in Sengoku Jidai. Inu Yasha was nowhere to be seen, which could mean only one thing. Kat had found Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome knew Kat well. She'd go after his ears. She had a thing for animal's ears. One time, poor Buyo was afraid to come out from underneath Kagome's bed because Kat had rubbed them raw. Kat was so kind that it was cruel. Kagome couldn't help but giggle as she thought of Kat attached to Inu Yasha's head, rubbing his ears.  
  
Kagome heard a scream somewhere far off. She paused, and then sighed. She knew what that scream was.  
  
It was Yashu and Kat's "Kawaii" scream.  
  
She ran as fast as she could to the source of the scream. Sure enough, Kat was all over Inu Yasha (not like that, pervs!). And Yashu was over in the corner, hugging Shippo like no tomorrow. Kagome finally burst out laughing, she couldn't handle Sango and Miroku just standing there looking like bakas while her demon friend where suffering a fate worse than death.  
  
"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME, BITCH!!!" Inu Yasha raged at Kat, who seemed to be ignoring his protests.  
  
"Kawaii, Inu-chan!!!" Kat burst out, scratching the inside of Inu Yasha's dog ears.  
  
"So, I see you've met my relatives. Glad your acquainted." Kagome giggled. She wondered why in the world her relatives were crazed lunatics.  
  
"Kagome, help!!" came the muffled cry of Shippo. She had almost forgotten about him, poor thing!!  
  
After Kagome was able to calm her American relatives down (with little luck Kat would ever leave Inu Yasha's side again), she explained to the Sengoku Jidai group who these girls were, why they were acting the way they were, and why the had come to Sengoku Jidai.  
  
"Lady Yashu, Lady Kat, would you two like the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku finally asked the two new girls. Kagome should have warned him of what women do in America to perverts.  
  
A couple of kicks later, Miroku crawled back to his spot, clutching his private area. He never knew American girls could be so..spirited.  
  
"Ugly monk thingy must die for being a perv!" Kat yelled, holding onto Inu Yasha's left arm.  
  
"Dude, you're totally right!" Yashu yelled back to Kat as she petted Shippo's large foxtail.  
  
'Oh shit no' Kagome thought. Once one of her relatives said "dude" to each other, there was no shutting them up.  
  
"Dude!"  
  
"Dude!"  
  
"Right on Dude!"  
  
"Dude.no."  
  
"Dude?"  
  
"Dude."  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!!??" screamed a pissed Inu Yasha. The two Americans looked at him, looked back at each other, and continued their conversation without the word "dude".  
  
"Hey Yashu?"  
  
"Huh, what Kat?"  
  
"Wassup!?"  
  
After a shouting match between Kat and Inu Yasha had ended with Kat's all- American high Kick to his lower region, it was finally time for rest. Kat had managed to steal Inu Yasha's red Harori and use it for a pillow while Yashu used Shippo for a pillow. Kagome looked at them, then closed her eyes. Yep, America has hit Sengoku Jidai with all force.  
  
"Hope Miroku learns not to mess with them..." muttered Kagome as she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
In the middle on the night, a voice awakens all.  
  
"Hello Inu Yasha."  
  
Kat stared at the shadowy figure. Then she gasped.  
  
"Oh my god! It's a..a.."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Hee hee hee, I'm being evil!!! Want to know what the figure is??? Review and post your guesses with them!! I won't update until I get reviews!!!!!!!! BTW: does it look like I own Inu Yasha???? Does it??? Thought so.  
  
Ja Ne! 


	3. The Heshe and The Electric Shaver!

Thanks to all who reviewed!!! Time for the next wave of evilness.hee, hee, hee! (Grabs the Pocky everyone gave her) HYPER IS GOOD FOR THE SOUL!!!! BONGHOLIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *************************************************************  
  
The figure stepped into the light so that everyone could see:  
  
"A he-she from Pasadena!!" yelled Kat.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes bugged out at the word "he-she".  
  
"No, it's Fluffy-man!" yelled Yashu.  
  
Kagome thought they were in trouble. She thought that they where done in for. But she forgot that she had a secret weapon.  
  
She had her relatives.  
  
"Check this thing out, it's a tail!" screamed Yashu.  
  
"No, it's a man-boa!" screamed back Kat while inspecting the fluff on Sesshomaru's shoulder.  
  
"Tail!"  
  
"Man-boa!"  
  
"Tail!!"  
  
"I guess that there's only one way to find out what it is.." Kat said while reaching into Kagome's overstuffed pack to pull out something very evil.  
  
She pulled out an electric shaver.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes bugged out again.  
  
"Get away from me, woman!" he yelled. In the background he could hear Inu Yasha laughing like a madman.  
  
"But we need to see what it is..if it's a tail, there will be a spine- thingy. If it isn't, there will be..something else," Kat evilly grinned while saying this. Kagome's laughter could now be heard over Inu Yasha's.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't stand a chance against Kagome's relatives.  
  
After a few minutes, Yashu come out, alone.  
  
"Ahem..ladies and lechers! Boys and girls! Kat proudly presents to you..The He-she!"  
  
Kat emerged with Sesshomaru. He was completely bald. Behind him was something that looked like a rat's tail. That thing was Sesshomaru's tail.  
  
Nobody could stand up because of his or her aching sides. Sesshomaru finally escaped Kat's grasp and ran out into the night.  
  
"You know Kagome, I think I like your relatives," Inu Yasha said. Kat then latched herself to his ears, muttering kawaii.  
  
"Then again I don't. GET OFF ME, BITCH!!!"  
  
After the laughter died down, they slept.  
  
Dawn came, along with something new.  
  
Miroku was up a tree, Kat at the bottom screaming some colorful words. Talk about the cat up the tree..  
  
Kagome could only wonder what the day would bring. ************************************************************* I thought of this a LOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGG time ago. Where are Kouga and Kikyo? What evil thing will happen. Will Kat ever let go of Inu Yasha???? I can answer the last question: no. Review please, and give me ideas of what to do next in them!!!!  
  
Ja Ne! 


	4. A Plot?

As late as it is, here is the fourth chapter in "Meet Inu Yasha!" for you. I'm sorry to say that, this story will now begin to have a plot. . . This is a very sad time for all you non-plot loving readers, but I had an inspiration storm. I'll stop this chatter so you can read! *you smack me* O.O;;;; *************************************************************  
  
Miroku wasn't a very happy person that morning. Kat had gone after him when he groped her. Wasn't that a sign of appreciation for her? She had responded to it in a very violent way, meaning the loss of Miroku's pride. Kat had chased the monk up a nearby tree, bit him, and then high kicked him! Miroku decided against trying to grope her again.  
  
Kat sighed. Inu Yasha was being his usual self again. But he had thrown her into a tree! What did she do? She hadn't attached to his ears that day, so...why was he like that? She wanted to know but, she was now afraid of him.  
  
Yashu also had problems of her own. She was from America, and had a boyfriend back there. But, she had feelings for Miroku. Despite his lecherous ways, she still liked him. True, he had a handsome face, but, he was Miroku! He was a cheating, perverted monk! Then there was Shippo to think of. She had fallen in love with him. And she loved him like a mother. But still, she couldn't stay here with him. There was the week to stay here, then she'd have to go back. She'd have to leave him here. She knew that he'd still have Kagome there with him, but she felt obligated to stay. But then there was America...oh, what to do?  
  
Inu Yasha's ears perked back, to see if Kat was going after him again. He only heard the quiet shuffling of her shoes as she slid them across the dirt road. 'Strange,' he thought, 'isn't she going to do something annoying?' He knew that he had blown up on her that morning, and he felt, well, bad. Just the same when Kagome cried, or when he had lost his parents. He didn't let it show, but he was sorry. He refocused onto the scene in front of him and thought about Kat no more for the time being.  
  
A whispering hiss floated amongst the group, like an invisible snake. Yashu and Kat didn't look too alarmed. From a tree, Kat broken a thick branch, making it a staff. Yashu had never shown her hands to the group but she readied in case of attack.  
  
As expected, danger was near. Bee-Youkai swarmed over the group. Inu Yasha knew what they were after, the jewel!  
  
"You two stay..." Inu Yasha couldn't finish his sentence. He was too surprised by Yashu and Kat.  
  
Yashu's hands had prayer beads around them! She removed them, and from her hands emerged twin swords. She sliced the bee-youkai to bits with a single swipe. But more emerged from the corpses.  
  
Kat wasn't as helpless as everyone thought. With the tree branch, she knocked any close bee-youkai into the sky. However, the branch had now broken! Kat then smirked. Was she crazy? No, she was strong. With a single swipe of her fist, ten bee-youkai were blown apart!  
  
After the bee-youkai had been defeated, Inu Yasha slammed Kat into a tree.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" he screamed.  
  
Kat merely pushed the hanyou back. Kagome was stunned after all this.  
  
Yashu stepped forward. "Kagome," she asked, "do you really know why we're here?" ************************************************************* I'm gonna cut this chapter short, ok? Ok. Humor will still be in here, don't worry, and cracking open Kikyo's head...funny!  
  
Ja Ne! 


	5. Who Are You?

Since I haven't been typing up to date, I'm going to do an extra chappie for all of you! So be happy!!!!!! *************************************************************  
  
Kagome looked yearningly at Yashu, face etched with confusion. The night was starting to envelop the group, and nor Yashu or Kat would tell why they had come. The night sky hadn't come from hiding yet, and Kat was looking anxiously for the moon. It would be full tonight, and to Kat it would mean something.  
  
"Hmm." came the grunt from Miroku, pausing for a moment. Then he continued. Finally, the moon shone like a jewel in the sky. Kat screamed, then took off.  
  
"KAT!" cried Kagome as Inu Yasha ran after her. In a moment, they could hear Inu Yasha's scream of: "HOLY MOTHER-FUCKING SHIT!!!!!"  
  
Then a deep growl arose from the same place where Inu Yasha's scream had emerged. Yashu seemed calm about this, for she smiled and nodded her head.  
  
Inu Yasha ran back, badly scratched. Surprise was locked into his eyes, though his face not telling a thing about it.  
  
"So.it's that time again." Yashu softly said. There was no answer, so she continued.  
  
"Kagome? Want to know why now?"  
  
Kagome nodded, still worried about Kat, and the growl.  
  
"KAT! C'mon out now! They won't laugh! It's okay!" Yashu yelled into the night sky.  
  
A slim shade appeared near Yashu. It was obviously Kat, but her head was hidden from view, as well her hands. Her voice was rougher in tone that it had even been heard.  
  
"Kagome," said Kat, "we are more different from normal humans that you may think. As you have seen with Yashu, the hellholes in her hands. And with my strength and me. Kagome, Yashu has only a boyfriend in America, but that's about it. Yes, only I really came from America, but we needed to tell your mother something." Kat had paused, for Kagome had begun to speak.  
  
"But what's with the hood, Kat?"  
  
From inside her hood, Kat gave a smirk that wasn't seen. "Oh, this? I'll tell you, but not yet. First, why we're here. Miroku, wasn't there someone you've been searching for all your life?"  
  
"Why. . . yes, actually. A girl that was supposed to marry me. But. . . she was lost in a battle."  
  
"Ahh. Yashu, I think you have to tell Miroku something."  
  
Yashu had given up all talking to the older Kat.  
  
"Very well then. Yashu is the one, Miroku. Don't ask me yet, I will tell. Yashu and I were reborn into modern times when our past selves died here, in Sengoku Jidai. Yashu was that little girl."  
  
Yashu and Miroku looked at each other for a moment. No dialogue was exchanged, so again Kat continued to her side of the story.  
  
"Now, as for me. . . ah, where to begin? Ah! As a young child, I was branded different, as Inu Yasha. I grew up to protect the Shikon no Tama, as my mother had done. I died in a battle with my uncle, hating me for who I was. Can you guess what I am?" Kat fiendishly growled, adding more mystery to the possible answer.  
  
Kagome was now terrified. Who, or what, was she?  
  
"You'd be surprised. . ." Kat whispered as she took a hand from hiding. It was. . . CLAWED? Inu Yasha growled.  
  
Again, they heard that chuckle from the clawed Kat. With her hand, she removed the hood, exposing her secret.  
  
Kat's hair had gone from dark brown to white. Her smile was now fanged and beastlike. Her eyes had gone from a speckled turquoise to warm amber. Atop her head, white dog ears replaced her human ones. Again, she laughed at their shock.  
  
"Dear Kagome, dear Inu Yasha, don't you recognize your own daughter? I won't be sad if you don't. It'll be years before I'm born."  
  
Both the schoolgirl and the hanyou blushed. Sango, who felt a little left out, decided to speak.  
  
"Umm. . . isn't this interesting? Hehe. . . oh boy."  
  
"Yashu's parents are Naraku and Kikyo." Kat had forgotten about Yashu for a second.  
  
Kagome just thought it couldn't get any weirder. Boy, was she wrong about that. ************************************************************* Woo! Am I good or what? I will include Kouga, don't worry wolf fans! But girls. . .don't get jealous over Kouga in the next part, m'kay?  
  
Ja Ne! 


	6. Kouga, and Kat's Dream

*I look at all the things peeps have said about me putting Naraku and Kikyo together to make Yashu* O.O;;; I didn't know you guys didn't like it. . . oh well. I'll explain why the Naraku and Kikyo thing was put here. . . *************************************************************  
  
Sango's mind was clouded with her musings. She began to speak her questions to Kat.  
  
"Wait a minute. . . How can Kikyo and Naraku have a child? They're practically dead!"  
  
Kat had expected this. "It was before they had even gone evil. Before Inu Yasha was even a part of Kikyo's life. Even before I was born. Yashu died on the same day her mother died. That's why you don't see her around much. Before she died, she was able to travel through time, much like Kagome. That's why Miroku was able to remember that little girl."  
  
Sango's mouth formed a perfect "O" as Kat finished her explanation. Inu Yasha, of course, was not satisfied, and shot another question at his supposedly daughter.  
  
"Then tell me why you were able to tell us this? Wouldn't only Yashu be able to? Unless you're a witch."  
  
A tooth made itself visible in Kat's smile. "All I can tell you is that these are my dreams, true dreams. Sort of able to see the past and future. But never able to change it. Strange, don't you think?"  
  
Inu Yasha snorted. Kat took this as a thank-you from him. She then yawned, surprising everyone except Yashu.  
  
"Oh man, that was hard to do! Now I say, I need a pizza!" Kat put on a cheesy grin, making her ears go down in a cute way. That was just they way of Kat.  
  
Before anyone could make a move, Kat had already gone through the well. About ten minutes later, Kat emerged with a pizza for everyone. Each was double-layered pepperoni and mozzarella cheese.  
  
Yashu was glad that Kat had gotten the pizza, but she ate it slowly. It wasn't that she wasn't hungry, there was something on her mind. Miroku was that boy in her dreams? It couldn't be! But then again.she hadn't believed Kat when she told her about the transformation to hanyou on the three nights of the full moon either. Returning to reality, she ate the rest of her pizza, then began to talk with everyone till they went to sleep.  
  
Unaware to the group, the lonely Kouga was again searching for Kagome. It was up to him to make sure that Inu Yasha, or as Kouga referred to as Dog-Turd, was away from taking her as his mate. He stumbled into the group as they were sleeping, noticing two new scents in the area around him.  
  
The first scent lead to Yashu. Kouga had no interest in the girl, for she didn't suit his needs. Then the other scent lead to the sleeping Kat. Kouga stopped breathing for a few seconds to arrange the smell. It was a mix of Kagome and.INU YASHA!? He growled with jealousy, for he couldn't believe that Inu Yasha had laid claim to her.  
  
His furious thoughts were disturbed when Kat unconsciously grabbed Kouga's tail and snuggled towards him. Kouga looked at her more closely, examining her womanish looks. She had that face like Kagome, but he could tell that this girl was Inu Yasha's pup. She looked to be of claiming age, and to Kouga, she was beautiful. Without a mere thought about anything else, he fell into a light slumber.  
  
Kat awoke early in the day. She had dreamed again, but it was a futuristic one. She was to be wed. Inu Yasha was all dressed up, and he was proud of her. At first, the dream confused her, but she kept wanting to look into who was the groom. As she and her father walked down the aisle, she could make out the groom's features.  
  
He was black-haired, and of youkai race. His hair was up in a ponytail, revealing the elfish ears. He was also dressed nicely. A wolf's tail was the only thing inhumanness upon him. A name came to her mind. "Kouga."  
  
Kat turned to her left side to reveal Kouga.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha bolted from slumber, grabbing Tesusaiga from its scabbard. He saw a comical sight. Kat was going after Kouga with Miroku's staff, Kouga already supporting bumps upon his head.  
  
Maybe she was his daughter after all. ************************************************************* m'kay, me no likey chappie, but if you like it then that's fine with me. I like where this is going, I'm even thinking of making a sequel. How's about it? Tell me in your reviews!!  
  
Ja Ne! 


	7. A Little Mudboarding And A Demon

Uh huh. NO ONE REVEWED YET!!!!!!!! Don't you like Kouga?????? Next to Inu Yasha, he's my fave! ^-^ Oh well, another chappie for you! BTW: I invented the mudboarding used in this fic. Try it! *************************************************************  
  
Poor Kouga didn't know how fierce the female hanyou could be. But she had forgotten about it, for she was too busy playing with Inu Yasha's ears. Even though older than Kagome, Kat was a playful person.  
  
It had rained earlier, leaving the ground muddy. The gang, including Kouga, had foreseen the treacherous weather, so had sought shelter until the rains passed. For some strange reason, Kat had an evil grin etched upon her face, though it could have been her fangs just gleaming in the newfound light. Horror swept through Yashu, was Kat thinking what Yashu was thinking?  
  
Immediately, Kat had pulled a big strip of bark from a nearby tree, making a ruddy sled. Taking the makeshift sled upon the peak of a rolling hill, she grinned even more. Even Inu Yasha was curious to her intentions. Without warning, Kat pulled Inu Yasha onto the sled, made him stand upright, then sent him zooming down the steep slope. Frantic yells of pure excitement were heard as Kat took another piece of bark and sped towards Inu Yasha.  
  
"I hope Inu Yasha has a good bladder, or else he's gonna need a fresh pair of pants. . ." came the sigh from Yashu, placing a beaded hand upon her forehead.  
  
"What in the name of Buddha is Kat doing!?" yelled Kouga, afraid for the safety of her.  
  
Yashu began to explain. "Kat's mudboarding. It's a sport where you get upon polished wooden planks and speed down muddy hills. Races are usually held back in America, she used to participate in them. The winner, or the first person down the hill with the fastest time, is then granted with a gift of the winner's choice. She won a few times. I guess she's trying to teach Inu Yasha how to do it."  
  
However, trying was the key word. Inu Yasha was already soaked in mud. Kat was nothing of the sort. It was obvious that poor Inu Yasha didn't enjoy the run, for he immediately sought away from the devil's plaything. Kat merely scoffed at him.  
  
Kouga ran over to Kat, worry in his voice as he spoke. "My dear Kat- sama, are you all right? Do you need help? Can I help you in any way?"  
  
Kat blushed. Then, infuriated at the wolf demon, kicked him as she had Miroku. "Hentai!!!" she screamed in his face as she bashed her clawed fist over his head. Even Inu Yasha had to laugh at the comical scene of his daughter and his rival in a violent demonstration of Kat's intentions.  
  
It was clear that Kouga was in love with Kat now, for he had even insisted upon traveling with her until she would accept him as his mate. Kat was disgusted, and ran for safety behind Miroku thereafter.  
  
In midday, Kagome shuddered.  
  
"A jewel shard!" exclaimed both Kagome and Kat. No doubt about it, Kat was Kagome's daughter. Well, at least biologically so. It would be weird if Kagome had a daughter who was two years older, now wouldn't it? Kat shuddered, her ears drawn in a distressed manner as a low, throaty growl escaped from her lips and into the hearing range of everyone.  
  
Out from the bushes, a centipede demon, such as one that Kagome had first encountered when she awoken Inu Yasha, emerged. It was male, and hideous in every way. Deep in his cold heart, two shards lay there, out of danger, and powering the demon. The demon's eyes bulged out of their sockets, ever so bloodthirsty. The teeth, yellow with dirt and age, flashed madly. He turned his head towards Kat.  
  
"You. . .hanyou bitch. . . fight me!"  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing, you bastard!" she yelled. Without warning, she launched herself to him, stunning him. With a mere push, his jaw was severed from the head, all arms gone. Kat's miko side had allowed her to do this.  
  
"Dirt!" Infuriated, the demon lunged at Kat. Kat was taken on at surprise, and weaponless. Kat was able to grab the Tesusaiga, and it transformed into her grandfather's fang! In a single swoop, the demon was obliterated and the shards came to her hands. Stunned, she dropped the Tesusaiga, and fell to her knees.  
  
"What happened to Kat? Is she all right?" asked a petrified Shippo, who became attached to both her and Yashu.  
  
"I don't know," was all Yashu could say. ************************************************************* You probably didn't like it, but oh well. Here's to my fans, BOGHOLIO!!!!!!! Please review, and I'll give YOU Pocky! *only gives her reviewers a lifetime supply of Pocky. Everyone else gets a piece of crap.* That should do it!  
  
Ja Ne! 


	8. Red Demon Eyes

Yay! Some people like my story! No, I don't own Inu-chan or the others, only my original characters. Now, let's get the next chapter read, shall we? *************************************************************  
  
Kat was shaking with pain. After using Tesusaiga against the centipede demon, a blast of invisible electric energy collided with her demon blood. Tesusaiga had allowed Kat to use it only for a matter of time, but no more than that. Only Inu Yasha was the true holder of this blade. Kat picked herself up slowly, using Kouga as a support. Kouga merely blushed, but said nothing.  
  
"Well, that was a rush, now wasn't it?" Kat half laughed, but was cut short by a wound in her left side, deeply embedded was the culprit. One of the demon's fangs, glowing green with a poison of some sort, showed amongst the flesh and blood.  
  
Kagome gasped in horror. Kat's demon blood was becoming more visible. Her eyes showed a hint of red. What was that poison doing to her!? Even Inu Yasha's eyes and Yashu's eyes glowed red along with Kat's. 'This is a ugly dilemma' thought poor Miroku.  
  
But the glowing eyes of the half-demons slowly faded away as Kat ripped the fang from her side. She was wobbling, but no more than that. Kagome thought of what that poison was doing to her, but couldn't even begin to see what was happening. Inu Yasha, Kat, and Yashu said nothing as the group continued their walk, sitting down only to sleep.  
  
The half-demons were the only ones who had not yet gone to sleep. Instead, they sat round a fire, red eyes replacing their normal ones. Kat nodded her head towards Yashu, who nodded her head towards Inu Yasha. The three sped off. Hunting was what they were doing. Their prey: Naraku.  
  
Kagome awoke to the sound of growling. She turned her head to see Kat covered in blood, while Inu Yasha and Yashu were helping Kat to clean herself up. But, obviously, Inu Yasha was being more of a burden than helping. Kagome felt sick. Blood? On Kat? What had happened? ************************************************************* sorry to cut this chappie short, but I need to think for a while on what to do next. Two new peeps will appear, one of them very important to Kat. Till next time! Ja Ne! 


	9. Red Blood Upon Her Claws

I had writer's block for that last chapter. I'm so sorry! Have mercy on my poor self! Anyways, on with the next chapter! *************************************************************  
  
The three hanyous were quiet the next morning. No insults from Yashu, no screams from Kat, no nothing. Kagome couldn't get the image of Kat standing there covered in someone's blood out of her head. It wasn't like Kat at all. Even Shippo could sense something wrong with them. 'Tonight,' Kagome thought, 'I'll ask Kat about it. She'll tell me what's wrong.'  
  
Miroku looked from Kat to Yashu. Not a single sound. Only blank stares. It was as if they had no souls at all. It was noon, and even Inu Yasha said nothing. Miroku decided to try to make them talk, move, something! So, as this lecherous monk does so, he starts to caress Yashu's backside.  
  
He waited for a response. He looked, confused at still being able to stand up. Yashu had her hand placed inside of Miroku's beaded palm.  
  
"If you want to keep that hand, make sure you keep it away from me. You won't know what hit you," Yashu hissed icily as she threw Miroku over her head and into Sango. "Lech."  
  
Night came quick. Kagome was a little scared, but she slowly made her way towards the sleeping Kat. The full moon had gone, but something wasn't right with Kat. Something wasn't supposed to be there now. Kagome silently gasped at Kat's dog-ears, still attached to her head. One of the ears twitched in Kagome's direction, giving away her presence. Kat's eyes opened immediately.  
  
"What is it?" came the unusually cold voice of Kat.  
  
Kagome gulped. "I saw you last night. . . with the blood and all."  
  
Kat's eyes softened. "You. . .saw that. . .?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Can you tell me why?"  
  
Kat began to get herself up, in order to tell the story.  
  
"After that battle I had with that demon, you saw me with that fang in me. That was one of Naraku's many poisons. It was supposed to make me, Inu Yasha, and Yashu turn against you. But. . .it made us bloodthirsty. We could trace the poison's scent back to where Naraku one resided. Naraku cursed Yashu and me to look like our past selves. We fought, but Naraku got away. Inu Yasha caught the scent of a few peasants, and then. . ." Kat grew cold in her heart, "We killed them. Ate them. One of them got away. I maimed him. . .I harmed him. . .me."  
  
Kagome looked at Kat. Her face was looking away from her, meaning that Inu Yasha and Yashu remembered it too. Kagome was saddened at the tale.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, it was-"  
  
"No! It was my hands that crushed his leg, my hands! My claws, they killed innocent people, mine! Mine. . ." Kat broke down and sobbed. She would never in her life hurt another being on purpose, no matter what. Now that vow had been broken, making Kat sick to be herself.  
  
Meanwhile, a few miles out to the west of the group's campground, a female dog-demon slowly walked into the moonlit view. She stood there for a minute, allowing her features to be shown. Long sliver hair draped about, accompanied by two small blue dog-ears. She had a long, fluffy tail that whipped back and forth at her side. She was Mikoa, daughter of Sesshoumaru. She sniffed the air, catching the scent of a certain half- demon to the east.  
  
Mikoa started to run to the east, her cousin's scent strong in her nose. She wanted something from her, something very valuable. . . ************************************************************* Ok, here's the first person entering. The second will be in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Also, Kikyo will enter, followed by Naraku and company! And, what happened to the maimed peasant??? Find out next chapter!  
  
Ja Ne! 


	10. Mikoa and Kitsune Ki Enter

All right ladies and germs, probably going off the plot here, something evil will happen to Kat, Inu Yasha, Yashu, and Miroku. Mikoa enters, plus one other new character! So, round up your ramen and Pocky and get ready from chapter 10 of meet Inu Yasha! *************************************************************  
  
Kagome comforted Kat as she cried into her lap. Kagome knew Kat well, never hurting anything! But know, she had harmed another, killed another. The wind whistled as Kat drew her tear-streaked face into the air. She sniffed. "Someone's coming, Kagome. Stay here, I'll see what it is." Kat bounded away from the campsite, away from safety. Kagome was troubled by the monotone of Kat's voice before she left, so ran to awaken Inu Yasha.  
  
Mikoa could hear Kat coming. She smirked. Perhaps she wasn't as dumb as she thought Kat was, getting her to run away from the campsite. Mikoa would play along with her, until the time was right. Then she'd kill Kagome and the others. No one - not even family - could ever lay a hand on Mikoa's father. After seeing her proud father run away with no hair what so ever, and hearing who had done this, she immediately left her southern home to go to Edo. Kat was going to pay, no matter what.  
  
Kat sniffed the air, inspecting the surrounding scents. Her enemy smelled familiar, like Sesshoumaru, but it was mixed with a feminine, flowery odor. Kat was downwind from the scent. She started to panic. She barley knew how to fight! Sure, she could throw a club around, same thing with a sword. But hand-to-hand combat was another matter. Kat needed something to fight with, and fast! Just then, Mikoa attacked Kat from the front. They both struggled a bit, and then Kat managed to wriggle free. She stood up, blood dribbling from her scratched arms.  
  
"Why do you attack me!? I haven't done anything to you at all!" Kat hissed at Mikoa. The full-blooded demon smirked.  
  
"Think again, filth! You disgraced my father, therefore you have disgraced me! Now, take your punishment like the half-breed you are!" Mikoa whipped out a long, sliver whip and proceeded to lash out at Kat. Kagome and the others managed to arrive to the scene at this time. Yashu lunged at the enraged demon, wrestling her to the ground. Kat stood, badly bruised and cut in many places.  
  
Mikoa fought Yashu, but was overcome by the strength and stress of Yashu. Kagome looked at Kat, who said nothing at all. After calming Mikoa down, Yashu loosened her grip. Mikoa began to explain herself to everyone as she had done to Kat. Then, she continued on with something else.  
  
"I usually don't fight. Gomen. I'm the daughter of Sesshoumaru, and I control the land of the south. I help others, not fight. My father came to tell me of embarrassment about his lost hair and I became enraged. No hard feelings Kat?"  
  
"Hmph." Kat was hurt by the earlier insults and didn't let them leave her mind. Kagome scolded Kat, then apologized for her behavior. Shippo hoped into Kagome's lap, hoping for attention. Ever since Kat and Yashu had arrived, even Kagome had forgotten about Shippo. But he sat there, still waiting for a "hello." Nothing.  
  
That was it. He had had it. He jumped up, then ran into the woods, away from the camp. He ran, one mile, two, and three. His pace stooped, his tiny body was tired out. He had stopped at a river, one with a beautiful view of the disappearing moon. Inu Yasha would be human soon. Shippo shook his head, he wanted to forget about the others for now. He sat on a rock and looked up at the moon again, awed by its luster in the night.  
  
The silence was broken by a small sneeze, right behind Shippo too. Startled, her turned around to face the enemy, foxtail bushed up. He saw a small fox demon, about his age, huddled in a bush. By the sneeze, it sounded like a she. She looked up, right into the face of Shippo. She jumped, allowing Shippo to see her more. She had long, orange-brown hair with the same colored fox ears to match. Her face was very pretty, her blue-green eyes shining in the light. She wore a sky-blue kimono, much like Inu Yasha's. Her feet were fox-like and white. Her tail had that orange-brown color to it, and at the end it was completely white. Shippo held out his hand to her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Shippo, what's your name?" The fox-girl took his hand and helped herself up.  
  
"My name is Kitsune Ki, and I'm lost. Have you seen a band of traveling demons like me anywhere?" Shippo shook his head, and Kitsune Ki's head drooped with sadness.  
  
"Then I'll never be able to give my shard to the famed Inu Yasha!" Shippo's head shot up. "Famed!?" ************************************************************* And there's the last person to enter the plot. Who is this Kitsune Ki demon? Is she good? And will Shippo find his way back to the gang? The answers to all questions will be answered next time in chapter 11 of "Meet Inu Yasha!"  
  
Ja Ne! 


	11. Soul swaping, and Cuddles the cat

Hey peeps! Neecha's back again with the latest installment of "Meet Inu Yasha!" and a hint for all of you lucky people living in Japan, or at least the people who can understand Japanese. Inu-Yasha 3: The Movie is coming to Japanese theaters August 21, 2003!!!!! I've been to the official movie site, at this address: www.inuyasha-movie.com, and I saw one of the four trailers they offer. It has Sesshoumaru, for you fluffy fanatics, and I say, they do draw them well! If I was Japanese. . .oh well. I highly suggest this site, very neat! E-mail me, and I'll send you the movie logo for you. My most evil possession, my cat Cuddles (don't make fun of her name) shall now be added as Kat's evil cat that pees on people! Bow to the evil that is, CUDDLES!!! Now, my Inu-Yasha fans, on with this dang story! *************************************************************  
  
Shippo didn't believe it. How could Inu-Yasha be famed if he doesn't even know it!? Something wasn't right, but Shippo couldn't put his finger on it. So, he decided to take her back to Inu-Yasha and the others.  
  
"Hey Kitsune Ki, I know where Inu-Yasha is. I travel with him."  
  
Her head shot up this time. "You do!? Take me there, now!" She shook Shippo violently. "Ahh, all right! Let's run there, it's a few miles out." And with that, they were off. Kitsune Ki smiled suspiciously before running. Before Shippo knew it, they were back at camp. What he saw was the most odd thing you could ever see.  
  
There was Kat, running away from an angry Yashu, who was in turn pursued by a frantic Inu-Yasha. (think of Ed, Edd, and Eddy style running here) Inu-Yasha had on a look of worry, Yashu a killer, and Kat a look of both and some anger. Kitsune Ki whistled, causing the ruckus to halt. Yashu ran to Shippo, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Shippo, I was so worried!!!! Don't run away again, you here me!?!?" she yelled. Shippo's eyes bulged out with surprise. Kat turned her attention to Kitsune Ki. "Hey, you have a jewel shard!" Kitsune Ki's eyes bulged out. The stupid hanyou was able to sense it! But, all would be fixed for that. . .  
  
"Yes, and I have come to return it to the famous hanyou, Inu-Yasha, for I have heard of his worthy quest!" Inu-Yasha ran to the little kitsune girl immediately. "Well, give it here! Now!" That wasn't very smart on his behalf. Kagome's mouth began to utter the famous word, the oh-so fateful word.  
  
"SIT BOY!" "GAH!!!! STUPID!!!!" Kitsune Ki gave a secret nod over to her partner in this evil crime, Mikoa, to lure away Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Kirara (I love this little cat! Kawaii! *me takes Inu-Yasha and Kirara to her room forever*). "Hey Kagome! Bring Shippo, Sango, and Kirara here! I wanna show you guys something before we let the others see this! It's gonna blow your minds away!" They reluctantly followed Mikoa, as planned.  
  
Kitsune Ki then turned her head to the remainders of the group, a smirk etched upon her child-like face. "Now, I shall have the revenge upon you that I want!" She pointed at Kat whilst saying this. "You maimed my slave, the one with the Shikon Shard! For this, I switch your souls for one week!!" With a powerful magic blast, Kitsune Ki switched their souls, Kat and Inu-Yasha, Yashu and Miroku. Once this task was completed, Kitsune Ki and Mikoa vanished. Kat stood up and looked at herself. Only one sentence came out of Kat's mouth. "I'VE BECOME A MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yashu stood up, looking at Kat. Without haste, she looked at herself. Kat and Yashu looked at each other, then smiled evilly. What embarrassment they could cause the guys!!!!  
  
"Oi! I'm in Kat's body!" "Hey, I'm Yashu and I like it! I can take lots of baths. . ." Miroku smiled evilly, but not topping the evil glare coming from his body, which Yashu was now occupying. "DON'T EVEN TRY ANYTHING PERVERTED IN MY BODY OR I WILL RAM YOUR HEAD INTO A PASTA MAKER AND EAT THE CORPSE THAT IS YOU WITH MEATBALL SAUCE!" Kat stared stupidly at Yashu. "Someone's been taking my sugar pills that I use to keep myself sane. . ." Yashu began to take a deep breath. "Sugar, what is this sugar, I've heard about it, my mom puts it in her iced tea and my dad puts it on his cornflakes and, well, I think I've tried it once, but mom said I was out for about an hour and I didn't remember anything that happened before I was fourteen, so I had to go to the doctor and she was a he who was originally a she took my temperature and stuck a pointy stick in me and put in a tube-like, beddish thing and said something or other and then I went back home but had to take a lot of pills for the rest of my life and if I didn't take them in a certain amount of time, I'd go Coo coo for Coco Puffs, so I guess I went coo coo for Coco Puffs because I never took my pills today and how'd I get here with you having this stupid conversation about sugar. . .who are you again?" Yashu was gasping at the end of this sentence. Kat, in Inu-Yasha's body, stared at Yashu, in Miroku's body, confused. "What. . .?" Yashu grinned. "Just joking, Kat."  
  
"Kat's body's funny." Inu-Yasha simply said as he folded his arms around each other. "I don't like it." Kat, who wasn't very violent, suddenly picked up Inu-Yasha and shook him violently. "ARE YOU SAYIN' THAT I'M FUNNY LOOKIN' TO YA!?! DOES MY BODY MAKE YOU LAUGH, LIKE A CLOWN!?!" This ruckus was died down when Kat, who was in Inu-Yasha's body, Heard something growl. It was like a distant thunder. Inu-Yasha stood up straight, ready to attack. "Miroku, what was that?" "I don't know, Yashu." Kat herself was giggling. "I think that's me! Inu-Yasha, when's the last time you ate? Oh, doesn't matter, let's just go through the well to my place and get some ramen, or pizza!" Kat and Inu-Yasha were drooling thinking of their favorite foods. So, off they were to the well.  
  
As soon as everything was clear, Kat looked at her body and dove for Inu-Yasha, looking in the pockets of her pants until she found, her car keys! Yashu moaned. These were lethal in the hands of Kat. Kat dragged them over to an old, beat up gray car and shoved them in the back, Yashu riding shotgun, of course. Yashu prayed for her life as Kat started the engine. Inu-Yasha and Miroku were not sure of this big metal demon, but it seemed to obey Kat's hand only. Then, Kat sped of, throwing everyone to the right side of the car.  
  
After running five red lights, holding up traffic, giving the finger to an old lady who tried to cut in front of Kat, they had finally reached Kat's house. It was a ways from the well itself, and didn't look right. But, Kat jumped out, along with everyone else, and into the house. It was a mess! Everything was strewn everywhere, no order at all! A small walking path leads to Kat's kitchen from the mess. Kat turned around, and said in a low voice: "Stay on the path, or she will get you. She roams around here, looking for someone stupid enough to walk into her lair! Beware, the big 'C'!" Yashu shivered at the last part of the sentence. She knew that Kat meant what she said. She saw a furry tail follow Kat into the kitchen, the big 'C'! It was coming!  
  
"KAT! LOOK OUT! THE BIG 'C'! IT'S HERE!!!!" They heard only the thud of a body and a terrified scream from the kitchen. The big 'C' had gotten Kat. Everyone rushed into the kitchen to see. . .  
  
A small, marbled Maine Coon cat sitting on Kat's chest, purring and licking Kat, who was in Inu-Yasha's body. The cat was a she. Kat was laughing, tying to remove the cat.  
  
"Cuddles! St-stop, that tickles! Yeah, I know ya missed me, I did too. That's my baby girl, so sweet." Kat stood up, holding Cuddles in her arms. "Cuddles knows Yashu already, but I suggest that you two have caution around her. She doesn't take well to new people. She knows that we've switched bodies, otherwise she would have tackled Inu-Yasha instead. Don't tell me I didn't warn you. Now, come on Cuddles, time for dinner. I forgot to feed you for three days!"  
  
Later, when Kat went to get some cat food for Cuddles, Miroku made the mistake of letting Cuddles on his lap. He thought that with a name like Cuddles that Kat was pulling their leg when she warned them. He petted Cuddles. Cuddles looked at him, then squinted her eyes evilly. Miroku felt something warm on his lap, something wet. When cuddles jumped down, Miroku had a big wet spot on his lap, were Cuddles had peed. Miroku hated cats from then on. He asked Yashu for help to change pants, then they ate, and then it was time to leave. Kat was about to go out the door when. . .  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Huh? What Cuddles?"  
  
"Meow, row."  
  
"You wanna come with us?"  
  
"Meow!!"  
  
So, now Cuddles was helping Kat drive back to the well. The cat wanted to go to Sengoku Jidai with her owner. And frankly, Miroku was sure that oncoming demons would run at the sight of Cuddles. ************************************************************* Ha! That was the perfect thing to do to Miroku. Ja Ne till next time! 


	12. Cute Inu?

All right, all right!!!!!! I'm Back!!!! Sheesh. Kat and Yashu are trying to kill me in my mind right now for the evilness that I have plagued them with. But you must admit, it's funny!!! Hee hee, aren't I a sick minded freak? Onward, ho! *************************************************************  
  
After another crazed car trip, they arrived at the shrine. Getting into the well was an easy task, explaining a thing to Kagome and the others wasn't so easy. Kat had already begun playing with her new ears, tweaking them and making sounds. Inu-Yasha didn't like the way Kat was in total control of his body. What exactly would she do?  
  
Kitsune Ki's voice boomed over their heads. "You must tell no one about your switch, or else you will be stuck in those bodies for another week longer! Remember these words!!!!" When the voice died off, Yashu looked into her arms to see Kat, in Inu-Yasha's body, sitting in them bridal-style.  
  
"Yashu, remove your hand. That's a restricted area, if you know what I mean." Kat came crashing down as Yashu screamed with horror, clutching "her" left hand. She found a rock and began to beat it over and over. She had just groped "Kat's" butt!  
  
"I'm unclean!!!!" Yashu bellowed as Miroku restrained her from damaging his body further. Kat was in tears from laughing so hard. Cuddles sat next to her owner, licking her paw, oblivious to the action. She looked at the laughing person next to her, looked to the well, and hopped down it. Perhaps Buyo would be interested in strip poker with her. . .(there. Cuddles is gone, waa!!!!!)  
  
"Feh, stupid wenches." Inu-Yasha tried to snort, but it came out as a wheezing cough. "His" eyes bulged at the sound. "Oi, Kat! What's wrong with your voice!"  
  
"Oh, just spit. Probably a lugee. Just cough it up and spit." Inu- Yasha did as he was told. What came out. . .well you get the idea.  
  
"Nasty!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome and the others returned from wherever they were. They were surprised to find "Inu-Yasha" playing with his own ears.  
  
"Tweaky tweaky! Hee hee! So soft and so furry!"  
  
Kagome walked up to "Inu-Yasha".  
  
"Hey, are you all right?"  
  
"Me? Just fine! Never better! Why?"  
  
"You were tweaking your ears."  
  
"I know! I like them tweaked, they itch a lot! (Oh Kat, don't go there!) Would you scratch them for me? Pwease?" "Inu-Yasha" then proceeded to give Kagome puppy-dog eyes (Oh, Kat! Why?).  
  
"Umm. . .okay. . ." Kagome uneasily touched one ear, then put her other hand on the other ear. Rubbing them softly, she heard a soft purr.  
  
"Aaaahhhhh. . ."  
  
Just then, Inu-Yasha came in. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw Kat abusing her ear powers.  
  
"Ka-err-Inu-Yasha! What are you doing!?"  
  
"Getting my ears rubbed, what's it look like? Ahh. . ."  
  
"Not anymore!! Come!!" Inu-Yasha grabbed his kimono sleeve and drug Kat away from Kagome. Kagome just sat there, confused.  
  
When the two were away from hearing range, Inu-Yasha began to speak.  
  
"Now listen here! You can't ruin my reputation as a tough guy that easily! Don't pull a stunt like that ever again! You hear me!?"  
  
Kat smiled smugly. "And what are you gonna do? Tell Kagome what happened? You can't, I know you won't. So. . .guess who gets control of the ramen pot?"  
  
"HEY! That's MY ramen, and you will not lay a single finger on it!"  
  
"Make me. I got control of Tetsusaiga too. I could use it. . .Yay!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Also, I think that your body needs a bath or something. And. . .I gotta pee. . ."  
  
"Great. Just. . .perfect."  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku and Yashu were having the same exact conversation.  
  
"Eww. . .Miroku, I don't wanna look! Help me!"  
  
"Yashu, all you gotta do is pull down your pants, and let it go."  
  
"EEEWWW!"  
  
After "Yashu" watered the bushes, She went to find Kat and Inu-Yasha to see how they were doing.  
  
"NO!! YOU WILL NOT DO SUCH A THING!!!"  
  
"Oh hush, Inu-Yasha! I'm just going to wash and brush this tangled mess you call your hair."  
  
"I FORBID IT!"  
  
"Hi Yashu! Wanna wash hair? Looks like Miroku's hair could use some shampoo too."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Both switched men groaned as the two walked away for Kagome's bag. This gave Inu-Yasha time to think. If Kagome said the word "sit", Kat would be the one to go boom! He grinned. He was free!!!  
  
Kagome still was confused at "Inu-Yasha's" actions. Him and cute are not very familiar with each other. Just then, "Inu-Yasha" and "Miroku" walked up to her.  
  
"Umm. . .Kagome. . .could we possibly. . .borrow some shampoo and brushes? We need to wash our hair." Kat ran "her" fingers in Inu-Yasha's hair to give proof.  
  
Now Kagome was freaked. "It's in my bag. . ."  
  
"Thank you very much!"  
  
'Did Inu-Yasha just say thank you?' Kagome thought as she put her hand onto her forehead. The heat of the day was getting to her head too much.  
  
"WAAAAAA!!!"  
  
"Oh Kat! Don't be such a baby!"  
  
"You'd scream too, if you had someone yanking at your scalp!"  
  
"Just shut up and let me get these knot out!"  
  
Getting knots out of tangled white hair was hard! The exhausted two collapsed onto the ground, to be found by the boys who shared their bodies.  
  
Inu-Yasha examined his hair. It was visibly thinner. He boomed for a few minutes, then sat down. Miroku was just giggling. He had boobs! Miroku, the man, had boobs! Only he couldn't touch them. Poo.  
  
Just then, Naraku reared from the shadows.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Okay, I will be wrapping up this story shortly. Only twelve more chapters until the end. I enjoyed writing this story, so I will make a sequel! Only this time, the gang goes to America with Kat!  
  
Ja Ne! 


	13. Goodbyes Are Hard

I needed to write at 5:30 am this morning. Damn my sugar rushes. . .this shows how much I love my fans. Kenji, I know you're reading this. . .well, read already!!! BTW: I don't really know when to end this fanfic, but it should be soon. It might even be this very chapter. I lied earlier. *************************************************************  
  
Naraku stood up, showing his uncompleted demon body. His eyes glowed with a hellish pleasure at seeing his switched enemies. Yashu was his daughter, but she had taken the wrong side. Too bad for her.  
  
"Why, hello dear Inu-Yasha, it seems that you're occupying a different body. Kitsune Ki's plan worked most devilishly to my delight. What's the matter? Can't use Tetsusaiga in your daughter's body?" he hissed, sending silver chills down everyone's spine.  
  
"Say that to me when I have my body back, you coward! Kat, unsheath Tetsusaiga now! Use Kaze no Kizu! Smell the wind!" Inu-Yasha growled from Kat's body as he pointed a long finger to the person inhabiting himself. Kat nodded and removed the scabbard of the demon's blade.  
  
Miroku looked at Yashu. "Are your hellholes the opposite of mine?"  
  
"Yes! All you need to do is think of what you want to come out!" Yashu eyed her evil father. She grasped Miroku's staff close to her body, readying the Kazaana for use.  
  
Inu-Yasha himself had no weapons. He looked at Kat's fingernails. He thought his nails were long! But Kat was a female, and females are supposed to have longer nails. He flexed them, checking the strength. They would do nicely. Naraku laughed at their pathetic attempt to quickly master each other's arsenals.  
  
"Fools, don't think I'll be easy on you!" before he could attack, a wolven blur managed to slice off a tentacle.  
  
Kat gasped. "K-Kouga?"  
  
"We hear of the switch just now. Don't worry my dear, I will protect you!!"  
  
"Gee, don't I just feel safe and snug?" came Kat's sarcastic reply. Sango growled.  
  
"Naraku, you can't defeat all of us at once! We'll kill you! Go, Kirara!" The cat demon lanced itself onto the bulk that was Naraku's shoulder and scratched into the protruding flesh. Naraku gave a sharp cry as Kat shoved Tetsusaiga into where his heart should be. The remaining others pounced onto the evil that was known as Naraku. Inu-Yasha the dealt a devious blow to Naraku's face, revealing black blood. They were about to kill him when. . .  
  
He disappeared. From underneath everyone, he vanished. There was no more. Kat began to curse underneath her breath.  
  
Sango stepped forward, holding out four cups. "These should help you guys to switch back. Drink." Kat, Inu-Yasha, Yashu, and Miroku hesitantly took the cups, filled with a foul-smelling substance. Slowly, each of them drank, having problems not to gag. There was coughing, a bright light, and then. . .  
  
"Ahh, back in my own body! But now I can't go 'tweaky tweaky' anymore."  
  
"No more baths. . ."  
  
"Kagome, that wasn't me!!! I would never ask for an ear-rub!!"  
  
"God, Miroku has 24/7 erection!" Everyone coughed slightly at the embarrassing comment. Kagome looked at Kat and Yashu.  
  
"It's almost time for you to go. . .Kat, are you staying here for the school year? I know Yashu will."  
  
"Sorry, gotta catch a plane in two days." Kouga then burst out in tears.  
  
"NO! My love is moving so far away, so far!! Why!?" "O. . .kay, that's a bit disturbing, AND I'M NOT YOUR LOVE!!!" Kat gathered herself, and jumped down the well, waving goodbye. Yashu took Miroku by the collar and gave him a full, lip-locking kiss. Miroku's eyes bulged out.  
  
"There. Now, don't bug me about not ever kissing you. See you guys around!" with that, she disappeared down the well. Kagome turned and waved goodbye to her Sengoku Jidai friends, and followed Kat and Yashu down the well. Kat said her goodbyes to the Higurashi family, as did Yashu. Both oddball people jumped into Kat's beat up car and proceeded home. Kagome waved, waiting for a chance to see them once more. She was sure that the others would agree too.  
  
END ************************************************************* I have successfully finished this story!!! Waa, it's over! But, the sequel will be out soon! I have one of two title ideas. 1.) The Road to America OR 2.) American Ways, American Days. Why not vote? I'll start right away!  
  
Ja Ne my loyal fans! 


End file.
